Daddy's Girl
by heartilly92
Summary: Rini is growing up and Mamoru is having a tough time dealing. Will her feelings towards her father change now that she's a teenager?Two new chapters added! More to come soon! I hope you like the story so far
1. Chapter 1

_I stare into the mirror at my reflection as I apply my makeup. I have waited so long for permission to wear makeup, that this moment in itself is significant along with other reasons. My name is Serenity. Rini for short, though that was what I was called when I was quite younger. At the age of 16 I think I have well outgrown little "pet" names such as these. Though there is one name I will never outgrow, and that would be 'daddy's little girl". I was never a mommy's girl though I wanted to grow up to be just like her. There was something special about my father and our relationship, more than anything my mother and I could ever achieve. Hmm, lipstick takes more concentration than I thought, it's so easy to mess up if you aren't steady, but I can't help it, I'm nervous. I look up, and couldn't help but smile, seeing a special someone standing in my doorframe._

"_How's my little princess"_

_I give him a stern look with the mention of 'little'. I may be his little girl but that word can be cryptic. I prefer it not to be used too much out of context. And thankfully I had just finished my lipstick; I wouldn't want him to see me in such an intact state._

"_I'm almost done"_

_I look back into the mirror to finish the last few touches. Pinning my hair back with a few clips I had just brought that afternoon. Butterflies had always appealed to me. I stop in my tracks of gathering hair to be clipped back as he leans over my shoulder._

"_You look beautiful"_

_I smile and blush almost immediately. Being complemented by him meant everything in the world to me. _

"_Thanks."_

_He kisses the crown of my head and leaves the room, shutting the door behind him so that I could finish getting ready. Where was I? Right, my hair. I brush my long hair, almost in a daydream._

_He said I looked beautiful_


	2. Chapter 2

"_Daddy, are you still awake?"_

_Sneaking in the house was never an easy task. Daddy is such a light sleeper, but more importantly, he worries about me a little too much in my opinion. I flip on the light to find him asleep on the couch. Apparently, he couldn't wait up for me any longer despite his obvious efforts._

_A cup of coffee still steaming on the table_

_His favorite book in which he claims to never want to put down_

_Classical music loud enough to keep even the alley cats awake._

_I step over to turn off the music first, tiptoeing past him. I notice that he smiles in his sleep. I wonder if he's thinking about mother, or whatever makes him smile._

"_I was listening to that Serenity"_

"_Hardly" I respond with a smile._

_I smile at him as he sits up, stretching as if he just woke up from a long hibernation and looks over at the clock._

"_Serenity…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Its 1am, I thought I could trust you"_

"_You can."_

_I kiss his forehead and head to my room. We have both grown to a certain trust level between us. He knows I wouldn't do anything that would alienate his rules or respect. If I know he wouldn't approve, I wouldn't think twice. _


	3. Chapter 3

_I never realized how much effort it would be to remove makeup. It's very intricate to make sure it is all off so that my pillows will not be stained. I follow the same rituals in which I was taught at a young age, though more have been added since I'm older. _

_Finally, _

_I'm in my favorite place, beneath my blankets and lying on my pillows which feel like clouds, staring face to face with numerous teddy bears which share my bed._

_ I close my eyes, knowing daddy will be along soon to turn off my light and tuck me in. I am much too old for bedtime stories but this is the only way I could ease the transition. _

_I know that he misses sitting at my bedside with a book in hand as I eagerly await the fairytale. _

_My favorite tale was "The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter". I cannot remember why I favored it. Maybe it was because of the tale of the princess. _

_Or maybe it was how my father read it to me._

_ Either way, the story sits by my bedside as if anticipated to be read on a nightly basis. _


	4. Chapter 4

_I fall asleep before my father could reach my room to tuck me in, though I awaken to his voice which I distinctly recognize. A dream? I squeeze my eyes shut before opening them slowly in disbelief. He sits at my bedside in my wooden chair; reading to his heart's content as if he were reading to a small child. Me. _

_Sitting up, I rub my eyes to watch as he reads none other than my favorite tale. He doesn't seem to notice that I have awaken, but keeps reading as if I were listening to every word the entire time. _

…"_I must not forget my friend, the emperor"_

_I finished the sentence before he could start it. I knew it right on cue, having heard it almost every night growing up. He smiles, not looking at me, but finishes the story as I repeat each finishing line in accordance._

"_Good morning princess"_

"_Daddy, what's that?"_

"_It's to shave daddy's face"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because that's what daddy's do?"_

"_Oh…."_

_I was always so curious of my father's daily tasks. His weekly shaving always interested me as a child. I would always race to the bathroom with a chair and watch in the mirror, asking question after question as he just laughed and eventually answered. I almost cried once when I saw him bleed, though it was the smallest of cuts, blood on my father was unseen. I remember that day because he stopped and scooped me in his arms as my mother worried frantically. They both told me everything would be ok._

_I still have a habit of watching him shave, though mainly my reason is that I need the bathroom as well. We have learned to compromise. _

"_What's this?"_

"_Father, its called mascara"_

"_Father? What happened to daddy?"_

_I shrug my shoulders, not meaning to be as rude but it felt right. I'm a teenager now, I shouldn't be calling him daddy, I do not intend to as an adult, therefore I have to start sometime. But looking back into the mirror was a sight that broke my heart into a million pieces. My father's broken heart. He continued quietly, not once looking at me, as if I weren't there. He left the bathroom as I finished putting on my makeup. I could hear the TV turn on and the volume increasing slowly. I knew I had hurt him, but I think it hurt me even worse. I threw down my makeup bag, and ran off to my room, lying across my bed as I drowned my tears onto my pillow. _


	5. Chapter 5

"_Rini, Rini wake up"_

_I struggled to open my eyes, knowing the voice was unfamiliar to the one she had woken up to on a daily basis. This wasn't father. It was a female, one which she knew, but never thought she'd be here, not now._

"_Mom?"_

"_Rini, wake up, you're going to be late"_

"_Where's daddy?"_

"_He had to leave for awhile"_

"_Where? Where did he go? And when will he be back?"_

"_Rini, I'll explain later, you have to get ready for school young lady"_

"_No, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on?"_

"_I should be asking you that"_

_I sat up in a jolt as I argued with her, despite the fact that my head was spinning unbelievably because I had risen so fast. It didn't matter, my dad was not here and it bothered me relentlessly. I loved my mother but she was the last person I wanted to see. I wanted my daddy. I needed him. _

_She looked at me with fire in her eyes as if waiting for an answer, but I didn't give her the satisfaction. I climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. Her expression was classic, though I would never want to see it again. She looked as if she would cry too. Maybe I wanted her to, to punish her for leaving him alone for so long, and for not telling me where he is._

_When I went back to my room she sat on the edge of my bed, the picture of us three in hand. I could see small tears running down her cheek._

"_Mom, look…"_

"_Chibi-usa, when did you start wearing makeup?"_

"_Stop calling me that! Are you going to tell me what happened to dad or not?"_

"_Serenity, Rini, whatever you want to be called. You really hurt him. And no, I don't know where he is right now"_

_With that she left, just as unexpectedly as she had arrived. I held my fingers together tightly, frustrated at how short she was with me. She knew more than she pretended to. I always fought for their attention, though I was blamed for a lot of things. She was even jealous of me, her own daughter for seeking attention from my father. I hardly spent the time I usually did on my appearance this morning; I was too enraged with my mothers, unexpected and unwanted visit and my father's disappearance. I needed to leave, immediately; I didn't care where I ended up._

_I pull the jacket on my shoulders as I pass unfamiliar faces, staring back at me suspiciously. It's gotten quite cold out, and I'm glad I had brought my jacket, though know fear has built up inside of me as the hours melt by and I am far from what I know as home. My cell phone rings unmercifully and my refusal to answer only urges my headache to continue. I haven't eaten at all, not even the breakfast my mother prepared for me, if you could call it that. The black mound on my plate could hardly be considered edible._

_Maybe I don't want to be found. Maybe I don't want to go home. Ever. _

"_Small lady?"_

_I stop in my tracks. That name…not many called me that, only one if my memory is right and she was the only one I allowed. It couldn't be, not here. I keep walking, despite the sound of footsteps behind me moving faster as I increase my own pace. I take off into a run, clutching my purse close as I run as fast as my legs with carry me, the sound of footsteps still behind me though not as close as before. I don't know how much longer I can keep running. No one seems to notice that I'm being chased. It must be so common that it's expected, just as it's expected to do absolutely nothing about it. I'm scared, I can't breathe, I want my daddy._


	6. Chapter 6

I stopped in my tracks and burst into tears, finding myself at the stairs of a tall building. I climbed a few before taking a seat, clutching my knees close to my chest with my head down. I couldn't stop the tears. I didn't know where I was. I was lost. Truly lost.

"Small lady, what's the matter?"

I felt a small pet on the top of my head but refused to look up. I didn't answer although the voice seemed very familiar. Apparently it was someone I had known to call me 'Small Lady'.

"Small lady?"

"Leave me alone"

"Lady Serenity, I'm only trying to help. You shouldn't be out here all by yourself, it's dangerous"

"Puu?"

I lifted my head expecting to be greeted by someone I considered a guardian when I was younger. One who I could always depend on to cheer me up and lighten my mood. But the person I saw wasn't Puu, but a person I haven't seen in quite a while and one I thought I would never see again.

"But…you're Prisma…?"

"It's good to see you again Small Lady. But are you going to tell me what's the matter?"

She took a seat next to me on the stairs. I had never thought to ask how she found me or what made her want to talk to me. I had never gotten close to her or any of her sisters. But at that moment I really needed someone and right now she was the only thing close to a mother figure at that moment. As my eyes welled up with tears I embraced her with a hug and cried on her shoulder.

"Oh… dear Small Lady, is there anything I can do?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Mamoru? Mamoru-san is that you?"

"Setsuna-san, its good to see you again."

"I didn't expect to run into you but I have a feeling that its good that I did. Is something troubling you?"

"It's Rini"

"Is Small Lady in trouble?"

"No, not at all. She's growing up faster than I can keep up. I don't know what to do, I thought I would be able to handle it"

"But you can, she respects you"

"You shouldve been there this afternoon. I've never heard her talk that way or get so upset. With Osako gone, I don't know if I can do this much longer"

"She's just growing up. All teenagers have phases, you've had them before Mamoru, we've all had."

"Small Lady shares a bond with you like no other. Sometimes I worry about that bond"

"Setsuna-san, what do you mean?"

"She's very close to you. And believe it or not, we all see it, and Usagi has concerns about it"

"I need to find her."

"Don't worry, I know where she is. As unlikely as it may seem she's with Prisma, and she's safe"

"Prisma? But how did she…?"

"Mamoru-san, ask questions later. We need to find Rini before she runs off again. You go home, I'll bring back your little princess to you"

Prisma's offer was tempting and so many responses ran through my mind. If it weren't for my daddy I would've ran away with her but I couldn't. I couldn't leave my daddy, I couldn't be without him.

Prisma brought me back to her apartment. I was very exhausted after everything that had happened so I fell asleep for awhile. When I awoke I found myself on her couch with a small blanket over me. Prisma was in the kitchen, sipping coffee while looking over what seemed to be a picture album.

"How did you sleep Small Lady?"

"Please, call me Serenity or Rini. I really don't like small lady or chibi usa anymore. It's getting late, I think I should be getting home"

"I'll go with you, you shouldn't be out there by yourself"

"I appreciate everything you did for me Prisma, but I'll be fine"

"Small lady, please"

"Stop Calling Me That!"

There was a sudden knock at the door that made me jump, especially since I was uneasy at the fact that she continued to call me Small Lady. As she went answered the door, I tried to gather my belongings in a hurry. But I couldn't leave fast enough.

"Rini, I was worried about you! Why did you run off like that?"

I looked over at Prisma and gave her a stern look. How dare she call her like I needed to be scolded and watched over.

"I'm not a baby anymore Puu! Why do you keep treating me like one? I don't need you or anyone else telling me what to do"

"Small Lady I hate to say this, but if you leave this apartment I wont allow you to see Mamoru-san or Usagi again"

"You cant do that"

She held her staff to me threateningly. I had never seen such fire in Puu's eyes and she had never threatened me before. I knew better than to leave or defy her, she had been there for me when I needed her most.

I've never wanted my daddy more than I do now.


End file.
